one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Geralt of Rivia vs Weather Report
The battle is far from over as Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher Series (nominated by ZMusok) meets an equally powerful combatant: Weather Report of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (nominated by TheOneLegend AKA Me)!! It's Match Two of Round Two in The Outsiders Tournament!!! Tournament's roster, click here!!! Tournament's interlude, click here!!! Tournament's second part, click here!!! John1Thousand's Master of Puppets Tournament, click here!!! Note: So I'm leaving in about a few hours to go on a two day vacation. As much as I know how it'll probably disappoint you fellow readers and participants, don't expect this battle to be done today or tomorrow. At the very latest, this battle will be completed by Sunday or Monday. Once again, sorry to leave you guys in suspense. -TheOneLegend :) The Interlude Within the swamp of the Mysterious Figure's World Weather Report is seen wandering around aimlessly after his victor against he Swamp-Thing. He pushed past various shrubbery and plants as he made his way along the random path he had chosen. "Where am I?", He spoke aloud as he gazed all around him, "This swamp appears to the like the one near the prison, yet I feel a vague sense of being lost." He came across a pond with a colony of plankton situated on it. He stared blankly at the plankton and a familiar face came to mind. "I wonder if F.F. knows what this place is.", He leaned down and brushed hand across the plankton which held firm under the weight of limb. F.F. was one of his allies and friends and was also had access to a Stand. He pondered summoning his Stand-user ally but then brushed that silly thought away just as quickly. "If anything, F.F. is still playing soccer with Jolyne and Ermes." Weather Report sighed. He stood up, turned his back to the pond and trudged away in search of an exit. In the midst of his wandering, a booming laughter echoed all throughout the sky. Weather Report gazed up and narrowed his eyes. His Stand, Weather Report, emerged behind him and glared at the sky. "Something's not right." He spoke then continued picked up his pace as he traversed past plants and dirt. Not too far away Geralt of Rivia had awoken. He picked himself up from the ground and sat up. Much to his surprise, his wounds were healed perfectly. He looked down at where slash marks and bruises used to reside, nodding to himself. "Huh. Neat." Geralt said then stood up and check his equipment. Surprisingly, both his steel and silver swords were sheathed onto his back even though he clearly remembers being disarmed of one of previously aforementioned weapons in his fight against Guts, The Black Swordsman. He couldn't recall what happened to his opponent after he slipped into the random, life-saving blue portal that just happened to appear, though from what memories sticked with him, Geralt could safely guess that his tough as nails opponent was crushed by the massive cavern cave-in. "Well, I can't complain. May he now rest in peace." Geralt muttered then began exploring his new environment. The Witcher's eyes darted around, wandering from one part of the thick forest to another. "However placed me here must like botany." Geralt said to himself. He came across a pond populated by dozens of aquatic lilies. The flowers waved as a faint breeze past by. "I should rest, but my heals are completely healed so... Eh, drinking some water couldn't hurt right?" And with that, Geralt hunched down and scooped up water with his palms. Before The Witcher could even take a sip, however, footsteps were heard from behind and in one swift motion, let the pond water tumble down from gus fingers, turn around and unsheathe his steel sword. Standing across him was a man in a strange hat. "Hmm, who are you?" Geralt asked. Weather Report didn't respond verbally. His Stand, Weather Report, 'emerged behind him. Geralt was astonished by the bizarre and cloudy appearance of the guardian spirit. "'Weather Report can control and manipulate weather." Weather Report stated. Geralt raised his sword in front of his face. "Here we go again..." The Melee YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!! LET'S ROCK!!! (Weather Report, the character will be in normal text while Weather Report, the Stand, will be in bold text) (60 seconds) Weather Report 'opened it's palms and aimed them at Geralt. Beams of ice surged out from it's palms and headed straight for The Witcher. Geralt jumped to his left, and the ice beams struck the pond behind him, freezing the surface of aquatic ecosystem. "Holy shit..." He muttered as he saw what happened to the pond. Geralt whipped out a crossbow loaded with flaming arrows and took aim. Weather Report turned to face his opponent. Geralt squeezed the weapon's trigger, sending flaming arrows in the Stand-user's direction. Weather Report's Stand emerged and hovered in front of it's user. It grabbed the arrow out of the air, froze them and then shattered them to pieces. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought..." Geralt said to himself. Weather Report began walking towards his opponent, his Stand formed and hurling electrical spheres at Geralt as he did so. ''(50 seconds) Geralt unequipped his crossbow and unsheathed his steel sword. He slashed swiftly, dissipating the spheres and then forming a fireball in his hands. "Eat this!" He called out then flung the fireball at Weather Report. The prisoner rose an eyebrow, then his Stand emerged and grabbed the ball out of mid-air. It froze it then then crushed it onto the ground. A wave of ice rolled off the ruined ice-ball, freezing the grass and nearby trees. Geralt gritted his teeth then took a step forward. However, as he found out, his feet were frozen in place! "Shit!" Geralt stubbled to uncover his feet by hacking at the ice, but it was all for naught. Weather Report hastily closed the remaining distance between them and gave The Witcher two kicks to the stomach. 'Weather Report '''appeared and barraged Geralt with a flurry of punches. It then shot a lightning bolt out of it's hands right at Geralt's feet, shattering the icy prison and also bouncing him into the air. ''(40 seconds) Geralt, mid-air, twisted his body just in time to evade an electrically-charged ball of condensed water tossed at him by '''Weather Report. He landed and hopped away to evade a punch from Weather Report. "I'd look down if I were you." Geralt told his opponent. Weather Report rose an eyebrow then looked down suspiciously. Rolling around his feet were three small bombs, cleverly left behind by Geralt as he was bounced into the air. Before he could even respond, the bombs exploded and sent Weather Report crashing onto the icy pond. Geralt formed another fireball in his hand and hurled it at the pond. Weather Report stood up and turned around to see the projectile smack into the icy pond and causing it to crack and break open. Weather Report fell in and submerged into the cold water. Geralt equipped a steel halberd and cautiously approached the pond. "Come on out you son of a-" He was cutoff when Weather Report, carried by his Stand's Cloud Suit, flew out of the and caused the waters to splash onto Geralt. (30 seconds) Weather Report flew right at Geralt and his Stand emerged with a fist aimed for The Witcher's head. Geralt raised his halberd and it clashed with the cloudy fist of Weather Report. 'The grey-haired warrior's free hand shot out and attempted to grab ahold of Weather Report when his fist suddenly caught aflame. This didn't stop him as his fingers wrapped around his opponent's throat then reeled him in for a wicked head-butt. Weather Report, now free of his Cloud Suit, staggered back from the '''HEAD-ON COLLISION '''and clutched the spot where he hurt. Geralt rushed in and stabbed Weather Report in the lower torso with his halberd. He followed up with a punch to the face and cleave to the side, producing a wicked wound. Geralt raised his halberd for a downwards slice when '''Weather Report '''emerged and placed it's palms on his stomach. Electricity surged out of the Stand's hands and into the grey-haired man's bones, paralyzing him once again. Geralt let slip from his pocket a flask of acid and it shattered on the ground and sprayed Weather Report's ankles with the vile substance and burning away any cloth that covered his skin. Eventually, the acid burned onto Weather Report's ankles, causing him to grimace in pain and his Stand to loosen it's grip. ''(20 seconds) Geralt shook off paralysis and kicked Weather Report down. He loomed over the Stand-user and proceeded to stab downwards. His opponent rolled to the side and quickly stood himself up. Geralt glanced to the side and caught a condensed ball of water as a result. While it didn't hurt, it did temporally blind The Witcher. He swung his halberd around blindly as he struggled to rid his eyes of the water. Weather Report slowly walked over to him and punched him in the face. '''Weather Report emerged and barraged Geralt with a series of punches then kicked him in the stomach, downing The Witcher. Weather Report took a step and tried to punt Geralt in the face. However, his foot was caught by a hand much to his stoic dismay. A second later and his foot was hacked off by a sword slash, and the stump spurted out blood. While he didn't say a word, Weather Report stumbled back, clutching the bloody stump and trying to apply pressure on it. A second later and Geralt stabbed him in the stomach. (10 seconds) Weather Report fell on his knees, grasping his bleeding stomach. Geralt groaned and brushed the rest of the water of his eyes. He looked down on his wounded opponent before he raising his sword high in the air. "Son of a bitch... Quite the battle you fought..." He said with a nod then brought his sword down. Weather Report '''quickly emerged and uppercutted The Witcher into the air. It covered it's user in a Cloud Suit then flew after his opponent. Mid-air, Geralt was attacked from all angles and directions as the Stand flew and struck past him. Both the Stand-user and his opponent landed on the ground, though Geralt landed on his back rather than his feet. "Weather Report can control and manipulate weather. Why didn't you realize that sooner?" Weather Report blankly asked as his Stand emerged behind him and clenched it's fists. Dark clouds suddenly appeared and grouped together. Thunder rumbled and a massive lightning bolt descended down and struck the downed Geralt, electrifying him unconscious. '''KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Weather Report turned around to see his opponent lying face up on the grass. Smoke waved off of him and the sounds of metal sizzling was heard. "A worthy opponent. It's a mystery why you don't have a Stand." Weather Report said before falling on his back and passing out, his wounds continued to bleed profusely and death seemed to be the only route left for the mysterious man of the music room. Suddenly a blue portal opened up just behind his head and a hand stretched out and grabbed ahold of him. A second later and the hand dragged Weather Report into the portal which closed and vanished just as quickly as it came. In the forest near the city in the Mysterious Figure's World A blue portal opened up and Angel stepped out of it. The portal vanished without a trace, leaving Angel on her own and to figure out where she was deposited. "A forest? The heck?" She wondered out loud, scratching her head as she tried to wrap said head around the new environment. Grass rustled behind the Mexican wrestler, prompting her to turn around. Just a few feet from her was a stern and stoic Millia Rage. The Russian assassin had just awoken from death and was dressed in new clothing. "Who are you?" They both asked at the same time. "How did you get here?" Millia asked. "A blue portal. Why do you ask?" Angel replied back. Millia nodded in understanding, this new information answering some of the questions that had been circulating around in her mind ever since she had woken up. But it also produced new questions, one that could only be resolved by investigating more. "Are you stuck here in this place too?" Angel asked and Millia nodded. Suddenly a booming laughter could be heard from the heavens above, catching both women off-guard. Angel and Millia stared at the sky for awhile, the laughter gradually dying down with each passing moment and silence filling the air. Finally, Angel broke the silence with a question. "Don't you think we should team up and track down whoever's laughing at us?" Angel asked aloud and Millia Rage nodded in agreement. "But first I would like to test your fighting capability." The Russian stated then entered her fighting-stance. Angel glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sure thing!" She said then vanished in a blur and reappeared in the air behind Millia. The Result This melee's winner is... Weather Report!!! (Plays Weather Report's Theme, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Atop the pedestal, Weather Report is sat down, gazing to the side while Weather Report stares blankly at the camera. The Voting Geralt of Rivia: 17 Votes Weather Report: 17 Votes TIEBREAKER!!! Man, only two matches in and we already have a tie!! The reason I chose Weather Report is pretty obvious: He's one of my nominees and I honestly believe that in an actually fight, he can wreck The Witcher. This is also revenge for Guts, who lost to Geralt in Round One, and so for these simple reasons... Weather Report advances to Round Three!!! Other Thumbnails :) Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees